The Selection: Shalom's Generation
by notsostupidafterall
Summary: The next generation of the Selection. Shalom Shreave, Amberly Shreave, and Jace Shreave.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Shalom's pov

7 days.

7 days until my life changes.

7 days until it won't just be my family and I; there will have to be a woman, or 35.

7 days until I have to pick a wife.

My wife...

Oh no! What if my wife is mean? What if she is only into the crown? What if she is a terrorist and entered the competition just to murder my family and me and to take over Illea?!

While I'm laying lopsided on my king-sized bed, my sister walks in."What are you doing?"she asks.

"Drowning in my depression and doubt..."

"Oh, come on! This won't be so bad!" Amberly exclaims excitedly. "You will be surrounded by 35 beautiful girls! You will find an amazing girl that you will love. And I know that you will love at least one of them. Because they are all specifically picked for you! Ooo... Don't tell Mom or Dad I know that... But, this _will_ be a good thing. You know that you will find your true love, and I will finally have a sister!" Ah, there it is. Amberly's main goal in life. To have a sister instead of two boyish brothers. And because of her obsession to have a sister, she once asked me to be gay.

Even when she was 2 years old, she begged our mother to have a daughter. She begged and begged but only got our brother; Jace. Then, on her 5th birthday, she asked again. Mother complied, but six months later mother had a miscarriage.

Amberly quit asking.

"And, uh... You should be happy because you could...um," She pauses. "meet your true love and all that... in the Selection!" _Nice save, Amberly._ I roll my eyes.

"Go away," I say sadly, "My life is already ruined without your input of 'true love'." I lift my hands up high to show quotation marks.

"Shut up, Shalom. You know your life isn't ruined. Now stop wallowing in self pity," Yay, Jace is here. "Get off your butt and go make yourself useful! Get dressed and brush your teeth. I wouldn't even marry you if you looked like that!"

"Oh! So you want to marry me, lil' bro?" I taunt while getting off the bed."Come here, WIFEY!" I yell; running after him. And we start wrestling to the ground.

"You guys! Jace! Shalom! This is why I want a siSTER!" Amberly yells from somewhere.

"What is going on here?" a strong voice exclaims.

And with that we stop. Especially Amberly; I can feel her blanche from across the room.

"Hey, Mom," Amberly stumbles the words out.

"Mom, wanna sit?" I ask, patting the bed next to me.

"Hey, cat. I know that you must be nervous about the whole Selection thing, but it isn't all bad," she gives me a warm smile. "This should be exciting and fun and at least pleasant."

"I know Mom, but this is my life with some random girl that could be an evil mastermind," voicing my worries outloud.

"Baby, the staff does enough research to know whether or not the girl you'll love is an evil mastermind. Besides, this is how your dad and I met. The Selection can't be so bad, right?" she asks. I love my mother, but sometimes she doesn't give me much of a choice.

"OK, Mom. I guess it can't be that bad. Even though, my wife will not be as good as you were to Dad," this is completly true because my mother is the most perfect woman in the world.

"Thank you. Now, I am not going to order you, but you should go ask your father for advice," she gives me the smiling I-know-something-you-don't look. And I agree to her suggestion.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

3 days left.

3 days...

3 days.

3 days!

I'm freaking out! My future is being planned without my consent... However, it's for the good of Illea. For the good of Illea...

I need to ask my father something.

Outside his door; I was scared. I shouldn't be, but everything about my future scared me. Even asking for advice from my old man was scary.

Suddenly, my mother was standing in the doorway. "Oh, Shalom. What are you..." She smiles with the knowledge of me being here. "Nevermind. Go on in. I just told him you would be coming soon."

"Thanks, Mom." I smile back to her. And with that, I walk through the door.

"Shalom, I heard you talking to America, and that you want some advice," King Maxon says with a strong, commanding voice. "What can I do for you, Son?"

I go to sit by his desk. "I was wondering how...um...you knew it was Mom?" I ask hesitantly. I've never thought about how they actually met, only that it was in the Selection.

He gives me a peculiar look, like he was waiting for another question. But, thankfully he continues. "Well, I met her in ,uh, different circumstances." He stops, so I give him an encouraging nod. "I was walking the grounds for no particular reason, when I heard shouting. And I ran over to see what the commotion was about. And there was this girl... This beautiful fiery-haired girl. I told them to let her out.

"Then, I followed after her. I don't remember much of the conversation, only that she was pretty mean and sassy. And the way her hair danced in the moonlight. That happened, and after a lot of drama, I married her." he says kinda sheepishly.

"Thank you, Dad," I reply.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Tomorrow...

Tomorrow is the day that I will see the face of my future wife.

I try to distract myself with an old book from the early 2000s. It's about a girl that who enters a contest of 24 kids. Instead of them singing and playing an instrument, their supposed to kill eachother until there is only one left standing. I would love this book, but I have too many things on my mind.

This is useless. I'm only going to worry myself more and more. So, I get up off the bench in the garden and return the book to the library. But, that's when I hear my brother flirting with a maid.

"Hehe, how do you get to be so athletic, Prince Jace?" A blonde-haired girl giggles. God, she feaking giggled and raised her voice a few octaves higher. _God, this is getting beyond stupid_, I think from behind my pillar. Sometimes I think Jace is a devil in anAngel's mask.

I cough so that he doesn't have to answer his below average answer. "Hello, Brother. Hello, Hannah."

"Oh, hey Shay! Hannah was just complimenting me. Please go on, Hannah," he purrs.

At first I think she demented enough to listen to him, but then she comes to her senses. She throws a disgusted look both our ways and storms off to do laundry, or something.

"You know, you really should stop flirting with the staff. And stop sleeping around," I say dissapointedly at him.

"I'm sixteen. I can do what I want! Until I have my Selection," he smiles mischeviously.

"I thought that only the firstborn son has the Selection," I say questioningly. "And I thought that you were already shipped off to that one princess."

"She's Mom's age. I will NOT marry her," he says in a puff. It has been a long time since I've seen him this mad. "I've gotta go. See ya."

"Bye," Jace was leaving angrily. Which ment he was going on a "Broody Ride" on his motorbike.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Today is the day.

Today is the day that I see the face of my future wife, Queen of Illea, and mther to my children. _Yay._

I'm jumping on the balls of my feet. Thsi is probably the most nervous I've been in my entire life. Other than the time I broke my leg.

Whenever I get to my seat between my sister and mother everyone's staring at me. "Hello... When will we start?" I ask Gavril.

"In just a few minutes, Prince Shalom," the older man says.

My family gives me encouraging smiles, except Jace, who is still in his brooding mood.

"Alright," says the Director."We'll be starting in 5...4...3...2..." And the lights are on.

"Hello people of Illea. I'm you host, Gavril," He smiles hsi wide smile. "I know some of you are excited about the selection, but I have some annoncements..." And he goes on with boring information.

"Now, I want to ask Prince Shalom about how he feels about this event," Gavril says smiling at me.

"Sorry, sir. Lost in thought," I say clumsily.

"I'm guesing you're nervous," I nod. "Well, you should be, because some of these girls are super feisty and completely beautiful such as..." And he lists names and names of all these women. God, how many are there? Oh, right, 35!

All of them are beautiful, but nondescript. Except, TWINS! Twins in the Selection. That has never happened before. Weird...

Dad said he met Mom under different circumstances. Maybe someone will pop out like America did for Maxon..

Oops! I should be paying attention. I look up into the face of a brown-haired, brown-eyed girl. She's pretty. With a pretty name. Eve Addams. A 4. Wow, I forgot we still have 4s. My father eliminated the Castes 8-5.

I think about the old caste system for a while. And by the time I come to a conclusion, Gavril has asked me for my thoughts on the girls.

"They all looked beautiful. And seemed nice," I stumble out.

"Any stand out?" he asks.

"Um..." What was that one girl's name? "Eve Addams."

"You saw the new Selection girls, folks! Check in next week to meet them each."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Eve's POV**

I was working that night. Playing the piano for a family of 2s. They were so _sure_ that their daughter would be picked. But, they were wrong, like the arrogant always are.

Whenever the announcements came on, I was playing softly in the background. A soft melody filled with suddle happiness. Taylor was sitting quietly and stoicly on the couch in front of the TV. "Shut up, Eve! I can't hear my nAME!" Taylor Godfrey yells at me.

And that't when the names were called out. One by one, pretty girl after pretty girl. None from our province, even though I'm glad some 4s made it into the mix. And I know I shouldn't but I still have a little hope in my heart that I might be picked. And by the 33rd girl or so, I wasn't up there. I turn back to picking the music that might be appropriate and that's when I hear, "EVE ADDAMS!" The 35th girl to be called on. Who would've thought that?

Oh no... I look to the Godfreys. First, Mr. and Mrs. Godfrey who are both staring in confusion. Second, Jackson Godfrey, who just looks dumbfounded. And finally Taylor, shooting daggers into my eyes. Frankly, I thought she was trying to kill me telepathically.

"Um... Would you like me to play something?" I ask, not knowing what else to say.

"No, Eve. You need to go celebrate with your family at this time," Mr. Godfrey recommended.

"Thank you, sir," I say gratefully. Breezing past them toward the front door-to home.

Whenever I arrive, my father is already out the door, hugging me. "Oh, Cupcake, I always knew you were special." Thanks, Dad. I wan to say, but I wouldn't be able to hold back the tears if uttered a single syllable. His dark eyes find mine,"I'm so _proud _of you!"

"Thanks," I blush. I'm not used to so many compliments. Only whenever I play the piano.

"Evey! Evey! Good dob! Good dob! You a pincess!" My younger sister, Eden screams as she waddles down the porch steps in her fairy wings that I made for her 5th birthday.

"And if I win._ You'll _be a fairy princess!" I say happily as she giggles.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**Isabelle's POV**

I was sitting by my brother, Max, when it happened. My name heard by a whole country, heard by a royal family, and heard for me. I was a candidate for Prince Shalom's wife, and the country of Illea's Queen. Screaming, I say, "Max! Max! Look at that! Look! I was... I'm picked to be in the seLECTION!"

"I know. I heard that. I also saw your ugly face on the screen," he says uncaringly.

"I'm going to ignore that coment because I am super happy!"

I wish my parents were here to see this, but I know they already know I'm on of the Selected. They are part of the King's special service, in fact my father is the head of the committee of seemingly ordinary people. That's why I love my parent's jobs. Nobody knows about the KSS except the King's close advisors and close family and friends of the commitee.

And with that I start packing my bags immediatly

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**Clary's POV**

No. My stomach drops. No, no, no!

A few months ago I would have loved to be Selected, but... I can't

"Congrats," Dad says with a proud smile. And I try to smile back, but it's physically impossible.

"Baby, you did wonderful!" my mother says. "I'm so proud of you." She kisses my forehead.

"Thank you," I say holding back the tears. "I'll go pack now..."

I run to my small, orange room at the end of the hall. Where I close the door and collapse against it and start to cry.

After 10 or so minutes, I hear a tap on my window. I look up to see Simon and his big brown eyes staring at me sadly. I go to stand in front of the window. As I open the latch and pull the frame up, he climbs in.

"Hey," he pulls me into his arms."It's going to be okay. I promise," he croons.

"How do you know? They adon't know. Your parents don't know. No one knows that we are supposed to be married in a few days. No one knows how much I love you..." I say while my voice is muffled by his tshirt.

"I know how much you love me and you know how much I love you and that's all we need right now," he smiles to me.

"And me to be available..."

"Uh-uh. Don't you get sappy on me. And besides you probably won't be there long," he nonchalantly says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I am now on the defewnsive and I start moving away from him.

He has the audacity to look hurt. "I..I...um...It means you'll maybe leave early..."

I stare at him shocked. Does he mean that I will leave on my own, or that the Prince will send me away? Am I not good enough for a Prince, but I'm apparently good for ol' Simon Friend? Aren't I? Or am I not even good enough for Simon? Am I just a side girl to him?! I speak some of this aloud, leaving out the part about being a side girl. I don't think I could be able to take that peice of information.

"Do you want to be there?" he asks frightened.

"No, but I do believe that I at least have a chance to win that man's heart!" What am I doing? I'm driving Simon away. I have to stop, but I can't take backthose hurtful words.

"So you want to be witha snoody prince than with me?" Simon snarls.

"Maybe so!" No, Simon. I don't. I will always want to be with you. I want to say this, but I can't.

"If you think that, then SO BE IT!" he whisper-yells. We don't want my parents to know about our ending "affair".

"Fine," I retort.

"Fine. Have your prince!" And he jumps out the window.

I stare at the space that used to hold him. No Simon. I try to manifest him inside my mind, even if it doesn't work after the first few minutes. He just won't come.

I slam the window shut. And crawl into my bed to cry myself asleep.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**Eve's POV**

There have been a million people here this week. Tailors, photographers, journalists, and even nutritionists. And they are all here to see me. I've never bee someone to that gets noticed. I'm not exceptionally pretty, smart, or kind. Of course I've been told I'm the best pianist in the town, but that doesn't count. Because nearly no one here plays the piano.

I've only ever been the girl with the title. Not the real me. Never the real me. I know that this is coming from someone who wants to be a princess. But I want to be a princess because I want to help my country not for the money or the crown. And I don't think I would still be there if the Prince is a snobmonkey. I think I will get to know him first before I change the world.

It's been a whole week since I've been Selected. And right now I'm starting to regret it. I've been surrounded by cameras pushing me onto the ramp of the plane. I barely even got to say goodbye to my family before I left.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**Isabelle's POV**

"Mom!" I run to hug her."Thank you so much for coming here!" I feel tears run down my cheek.

"Hey Honey. Dry up those tears," she says hugging me. "You'll ruin your mascarra. And you want to look pretty for your future husband." And I know this is an order so I clean myself up.

"Yes, ma'am."

"I want to make sure you got on the plane safely. And your father couldn't be here, but you might meet him at the Angeles," she says giving her signature wink. "Good luck!"

"Don't need it, Mom!"

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**Clary's POV**

I haven't seen Simon since the big fight. ANd he's not here to see me off. Even though the whole town is here. I didn't think he was that mad. This could be the last time I see him.

I say goodbye to Mom and Dad and start walking up the steep ramp.

Step.

Step.

Step. He's not here.

Step. He's not going to show up.

Step. He hates me.

Step.

Step. "I love you, Simon," I whisper as I take the last step to meeting the future King of Illea.

**Thank you so much for reading this. This is only my first fanfiction I've written/published. Thanks again for reviewing. Ask questions and I'll answer them the best I can. Please review!**


End file.
